1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel frame structure, more particularly to a detachable touch panel frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various technically advanced consumer electronics products have been developed. Electronic devices including touch functions have become increasingly ubiquitous in modern society. Smartphones and tablet computers are examples of such electronic devices. Through the aforementioned portable electronic devices, people may communicate information via networks, watch videos, and listen to music anytime and at any location.
A conventional electronic device usually includes a touch panel assembly and a liquid crystal (LC) panel module which includes an external frame. When assembling the touch panel assembly and the LC panel module, the LC panel module is first placed into a concave portion of an adhering tool. Subsequently, the touch panel assembly is adhered on the external frame of the LC panel module using twin adhesive. However, the touch panel assembly does not easily detach from the external frame of the LC panel module when this method of attachment is used.
When repairing the electronic device, the touch panel assembly must be forcibly detached from the external frame of the LC panel module using an external force, such that the touch panel assembly and the external frame of the LC panel module may be damaged easily. As a result, material costs would be increased, and time would also be wasted when detaching the touch panel assembly.
In order to ensure that the touch panel assembly is correctly adhered to the LC panel module, the touch panel assembly and the LC panel module need to be positioned by the adhering tool during assembly. Therefore, due to the fact that the adhering tool is required, overall costs and assembly are increased.